Wasn't supposed to be
by spendeonswithyou
Summary: Bellamy finds Clarke unconscious in the woods and he takes her back to the camp. Post 2x16.


**Hi! So that's just some random idea I had - tell me if you find any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

 **I own nothing! The title comes from the song "I Found" by Amber Run.**

 **This story is dedicated to my friend, Patrycja :)**

* * *

He woke up earlier than usual, it was sunrise and everyone else in the Camp Jaha was asleep. He decided to go outside and clear his mind, to spend some time alone – he needed to do something like this.

It was all simply too much for him. The Mount Weather, people dying, Clarke leaving them – leaving him – basically everything that happened lastly, it was overwhelming.

He stepped into the woods, breathing in the smell of trees. He had no special point, just to wander around and maybe feel a little bit better. He wasn't happy lately, even though he should be – they won, everything was over, there was almost nothing to complain about. Yet he missed her, this one person he definitely should not miss.

He could understand her decision, really. She needed to spend some time alone, the way he wanted to do the same this morning. Overwhelmed by mistakes, all the things they have done – everyone would need to not have anyone around then.

But he was leaving the camp for an hour, just to clear his mind. He was going to return in a few minutes. Clarke left two weeks ago and since then she was nowhere to be seen.

It was terrifying for him, the knowledge that anything could happen to her. She might as well be dead by now, or she could be really far away from the camp. And he wouldn't even know if something happened to her. Maybe he shouldn't worry about that, but he couldn't help it.

Well, he definitely didn't expect what would happen during his little break.

When he wanted to come back to the camp, he chose different way than he did when he left it. Suddenly, he tripped over something. He looked down to see what it was – the item turned out to be a knife, strangely familiar to him. It could've been something one of his people left while hunting, yet he was intrigued by it.

He looked closer, realizing, that he hasn't seen this kind of knife in a long time. The last time he did, it was…

No, it couldn't be. No way.

He couldn't help it – he had to look around, just to be sure. That's when he found something else, a jacket. Her jacket.

He could swear his heart stopped for a moment, his pulse racing. What worried him was the blood on the cloth, in a large amount. Whatever happened to Clarke, it wasn't anything good.

Soon he found her, following the marks of blood on the ground. She was unconscious, her eyes closed and her face pale. There was a blood on her shirt and even though he wasn't a doctor, he could see that the wound was really bad.

Her pulse was not steady when he checked it and she didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. Not knowing what else he should do, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to camp as fast as he could.

When he reached the gate, the first person he saw was Miller.

"Bellamy, where you…" he started, but then he saw Clarke in his arms. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Go and get Abby, tell her to come to the med bay as fast as possible" he told him.

When he reached the med bay, he carefully put Clarke on one of the makeshift beds. Abby rushed into the room few seconds after him, her eyes opened wide when she saw her daughter laying there unconscious.

"Oh God" she whispered, running to her. "What happened?"

"I found her like that it the woods" Bellamy explained.

Abby didn't ask more questions; even if she did, he wouldn't be able to answer them – he knew nothing about the whole situation.

"Could you pass me the moonshine? I need to clean the wound" said Abby, as she rolled up Clarke's shirt.

He quickly found the moonshine and gave it to Abby. He stayed in the med bay, watching her work. The wound was bad, he could see. It was big and rough, and even though it wasn't bleeding a lot right now, Clarke definitely lost more blood earlier.

After Abby finished cleaning the would, she wrapped it with a bandage and wiped the blood of her hands.

"It should be okay now" she said "But I can't predict when is she going to wake up. She has lost a lot of blood, so she may stay in this state for some time."

"I can stay with her now" he offered. "Go and have a breakfast."

"If that's no problem for you… I will have someone to bring you some food" she said, leaving the med bay.

It was Octavia who came to him after some time with a plate in her hand.

"Hey, big brother, brought you some food" she said.

"Thanks, O"

"How is she?" Octavia asked, looking at Clarke.

"I don't know. Abby says it's okay right now."

* * *

He didn't leave the med bay for the next tree days. Octavia tried to get him out, as well as the rest of his friends, but he refused on leaving Clarke. He just felt that keeping her company was the right thing to do. So he stayed with her, kept talking to her and stroking her hair. His sister was bringing him food, he even slept in this place.

Clarke woke up in the evening, when he was still sitting on a chair next to her bed. He heard her taking a deep breath, and when he looked at her, her eyes were opened.

"Bellamy?" she said, her voice weak and rough.

"It's okay" he told her, stroking her her gently. "You're okay."

He turned to some camper wandering around and told him to get Abby.

"What happened?" Clarke asked, looking at him.

"I found you unconscious near the camp, so I brought you here. You didn't wake up for the next tree days" he explained. They remained silent for some time, till Abby ran into the tent and started asking Clarke thousands of questions.

Finally, he left the med bay, wanting to give them some time alone.

* * *

"Monty told me you didn't left the med bay since you've brought me here" he heard Clarke's voice behind him. "Is that true?"

"It is" he agreed, turning to her.

"Why would you do it?" she asked.

"Is that important?"

"It is for me."

"I was worried" he admitted. "I just didn't feel like leaving you alone there."

She didn't respond and he could see that she was surprised by his words.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I don't think I can handle it all while being here" she said quietly.

"You know, you don't have to do this by yourself. We're in this together, aren't we?"

"I guess so…" she said, though she didn't sound convinced.

"Clarke, no one blames you for anything" he told her, feeling the sudden need to keep her there, in their camp. She couldn't just leave him once again. "You did the right thing."

"Murdering people is never the right thing, no matter what is the point of such action."

"Even if, we can't change anything now. And I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too, but maybe, together, we can somehow handle it. Please, stay" he pleaded.

She closed her eyes for few seconds and he could see that she was trying to make the decision, so he gave her time to do it. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Okay. I will stay." And, in her eyes, he could see that now she was sure.

"That's good. It's good to have you here."

When Clarke raised on her tiptoes and kissed him, he felt truly happy, for the first time in a really long time.

* * *

 _Oh, and I found love where wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_


End file.
